


Love Demons

by thelucky13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deepthroating, Demon!Stiles, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessed Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelucky13/pseuds/thelucky13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even demons can see Stiles and Derek are meant for each other, so when Stiles gets possessed, the demon makes sure they end up together.</p>
<p>Suck at summaries._.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Demons

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a kind of dark fic, but i can't do that to Stiles so there's feelings and happiness now._.

"Derek..." Stiles purred, crawling up the bed, half hard cock hanging down between his thighs. Stiles kissed his forehead and then kissed Derek softly on the lips. But it wasn't Stiles anymore. No. It was this  _thing_ inside of him, controlling him; making him do  _things_ like tie Derek up and tear all his clothes off. Which is what happened ten minutes prier.

"Stiles stop it, this isn't you." Derek grunted out as he watched Stiles reach behind himself with lubed up fingers and pushed one into the tight ring of muscle. Stiles looked up at Derek through half lidded eyes, pushing another finger in and pushing them in and out, rolling his hips down to meet the pace. Derek could see Stiles' eyes flicking between his golden brown eyes to full black, and he was panting like he was trying to hold himself back. And Stiles _was_ probably in there trying to get a hold of himself, to get out of the demon's grip. 

"Oh but it is." Stiles said in a taunting voice, "You don't know what he thinks about you, do you? How he looks at you? He's absolutely in love with you. But you two are so fucking oblivious, so i had to take things into my own hands. I'm not here to just fuck shit up. I'm here to give you and Stiles that little push you need." Stiles grinned as he heard Derek's breath catch in his throat.

He needed to get himself into position fast; because this boy will not let him take over that much longer. "Did you know Stiles thinks about you to get off?" he asks slyly, "Yeah, he thinks of you fucking into him, sucking you off, him riding your cock, making you  _knot_ him." Derek snarled at the last part, because only Stiles know that Derek has a knot, so what the demon is saying has to be true. Stiles runs his hands down Derek's flanks and comes back up to tweak his nipples. "He gets off on it, screaming and moaning your name as he comes. Fucks himself on his fingers but he knows it wont be as good as you'll be.  _Fuck."_ The demon cuts off as he grips Stiles' cock. "You should see the things he imagines; it's enough to make most demons blush." 

Stiles traveled down his body and stopped just before reaching Derek's cock. "You know you feel the same way about him Derek. Have been wanting this as much as he has." Stiles smirked and Derek gripped the headboard where his hands were tied up and groaned again, because he knows its true, it has been since Stiles saved his life the first time. 

Suddenly Stiles' body went rigid and the black in his eyes were gone. Leaving the beautiful boy flushed with glazed over eyes with a major hard on. "Derek, I'm so sorry, oh my god." Stiles leaned up over Derek to untie the ropes on Derek's wrists. Stiles' dick brushed against Derek's abs, causing Stiles to stutter in his movements and his breath to catch. When Stiles let the ropes fall to the floor he scooted away from Derek, but before he could make it far; Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist and pinned Stiles under him. 

"Was it all true?" Derek breathed out, and Stiles knew better than to lie by now. "Yes, I, I love you, Derek." The blush spreading across Stiles' face was absolutely beautiful and Derek couldn't be happier about the fact that the demon made Stiles confess his feelings. "Do you want this?" Derek asked in a low voice. "Because i love you too, Stiles. Please tell me you want this." Derek made a loose fist around Stiles' half hard cock for emphasis. 

"Yeah, yes, please Derek. Wanted you for so long." Derek captured Stiles' mouth into a real kiss, their first real kiss without the help of the demon and it made Stiles moaned into it. "Fuck you're gorgeous." Derek whispered as he gripped onto Stiles' cock tighter and started jerking him off.

"Wait no," Derek automatically stopped what he was doing, fearing Stiles didn't want it anymore. "No, just, can you just, um, I've never done this before, and you're not even fully hard, how am i supposed to-" Derek cut him off with a chuckle and a kiss to his nose. Stiles looked up from where he was twiddling his thumbs nervously,and it was such a huge difference from when the demon was in control. "Let me take care of you." Derek muttered into the skin of Stiles' neck; biting down softly and sucking until he made a mark, making Stiles arch up into him.

Derek made his way down to Stiles' crotch and licked the head of Stiles' cock, then taking him to the back of his throat in one go, making Stiles buck his hips up involuntarily. Stiles gasped and let his head fall back into the pillows, moaning wantonly and grasped the sheets around him. "Derek  _fuck_ I'm not gonna last long if you keep doing that." Derek swallowed around him one more time before sliding off and moving up to kiss Stiles. Derek reached for the discarded lube from earlier and coated his fingers before slipping two in with little restraint. He pushed them in and out of Stiles, making him pant and groan at the feeling of being stretched by Derek's larger fingers. Soon Derek added another and Stiles started rocking down onto them. "Fuck Derek, im ready, please." Stiles gasped out. Derek slicked up his neglected cock and lined himself up. "Stiles, are you sure?" Derek asked, holding himself back from just pushing into Stiles' tight ass. 

"Yes Derek, fuck, the demon is gone, it's just ,me and you,  _please_." And who is Derek to deny Stiles what he wanted? He gripped the base of his cock and lined himself up again, sinking in slowly; hissing at the tight, wet heat of Stiles' ass. By the time Derek bottomed out, Stiles had tears at the corners of his eyes and had his nails lodged into Derek's back. 

"Oh fuck Stiles, so tight. So good." Derek rasped out, bringing his hips back and pushing them flush against Stiles' hips again. He went slowly, letting Stiles get used to the feeling and took some of the pain away from him. Derek rocked his hips, and Stiles followed right behind him, building up a faster rhythm. Derek spread Stiles' legs wider and started fucking into him faster at a deeper angle. Stiles was crying out, moaning and pleading to come, chanting "harder,  _faster."_ dragging his nails down Derek's back. 

Derek clasped Stiles' hands in his and put them over their heads, pounding deeper and harder, hitting Stiles' prostate head on with every thrust. Stiles' back was arched and his breathing labored. There was sweat coming from both of them and their orgasms were building fast enough to make Stiles whine at the intensity of it. 

Stiles came first ,shooting white ropes over their chests when Derek rubbed his cock against Stiles' prostate, milking the orgasm out of him. Derek followed close behind when he felt Stiles tighten further around him,grunting as he emptied himself into Stiles. 

When they eventually come around, Derek slips out of Stiles and goes to get  a washcloth. He comes back and cleans the come off Stiles' stomach. Stiles' eyelids are heavy and he looks tired, so Derek curls up behind him and they drift off the sleep. The last thing on Derek's mind is that he wants to thank the demon that made this happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think? sorry my writing sucks;^;


End file.
